


enough

by izzieee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzieee/pseuds/izzieee
Summary: when you're broken, things don't hurt the same. the hurt is familiar.





	enough

when all you have is yourself, everything feels too much.  
  
everything is enough. everyone is enough.  
  
when you're broken, things don't hurt the same. the hurt is familiar.  
  
you've been hurt before. but not by people who stood close enough, for more than a second, a minute, a day. sure, they call you names. they say you're not their friend, they say you're stupid, they say you're not worth their time. but this is what everybody says and everybody knows, even you. but if they stay, that must mean something, right?  
  
he couldn't expect people to be kind like iruka or teuchi or ayame. they were the kindest people naruto knew. they actually lied to him multiple times to make him feel better. picture that: they said he was smart. _capable_! a good kid. a good person. sometimes he would smile, knowing they meant well. other times, his throat would close and his eyes would burn. _i wish. i wish. i wish._  
  
he knew he didn't deserve love or kindness. he has know that all his life. he was the demon child, dumb and untalented and unlovable.  
  
so he would take what he could get.  
  
friends. almost-friends. it was what he could afford.  
  
an almost "best friend". even when sasuke uchiha humiliated him. even when he hurted him with his words and often physically. even when he made it clear time and time again that he didn't need him, that his goals were more important, that he was ready to kill him to achieve his revenge...it was fine.  
  
_enough_.  
  
sakura was kinder. sometimes she lied. sometimes she didn't hurt him. sometimes she made him feel enough. maybe that's why he thought he was in love with her. she didn't leave him as sasuke did. she wasn't trying to kill him or destroy the village full of prople he cared about. so maybe she was more than a friend. maybe it was enough.  
  
he was trying so hard to be better. most of the time, he had no idea what to do. what to say. what to be. he just pretended like he knew so people wouldn't call him names.  
  
he wasn't looking foward to be hokage for the purpose of dealing with politics. he knew nothing about that. he didn't like the idea of loads of paperwork all day. he wasn't good with history, geography, diplomacy or...anything really. but he was a decent ninja and he could pick up from that. he could become hokage with his hard work and determination and that would be enough.  
  
maybe he would be a little more loved. a little more respected. a little more strong and smart and enough.  
  
he needed his almost-friends and almost-lovers and almost-family and almost-there-for-him. he needed it like air. he couldn't be abandoned with his pathetic self. he needed to be distracted from the fact the he wasn't enough and would never be. he needed the familiar hurt so he wouldn't be numb. so he wouldn't be alone. so he wouldn't be dead, burying himself.  
  
[...]  
  
iruka said he loved him as a son one day.  
  
and it didn't hurt the way he felt hurt all his life, because it was real. truth.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
teuchi and ayame served him a special ramen dish for free.  
  
"for our favorite client and special friend."  
  
and it didn't hurt the way he felt hurt all his life, because it was real. truth.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
"you have saved me" said gaara. "i am who i am because of you. you're my first friend. and i will always be grateful."  
  
  
and it didn't hurt the way he felt hurt all his life, because it was real. truth.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
  
"i'm sorry for everything" sakura said, and he didn't knew what she was sorry for, but her words were honest. he could see now. after everything, he could see it. "i wish our whole journey had been different. but you were always my friend, naruto. thank you."  
  
and it didn't hurt the way he felt hurt all his life, because it was real. truth.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
"what a drag." shikamaru laughed as he shook his head looking at all the paperwork the future seventh hokage had to go trought. "you're lucky i am your friend."  
  
and it didn't hurt the way he felt hurt all his life, because it was real. truth.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
they were there. it wasn't a dream. it wasn't out of duty or pity or obligation. he wasn't a liability. or dumb. or bad. or dangerous. or loveless.  
  
they were there. friends. family.  
  
sakura, sai, iruka, kakashi, granny tsunade.  
  
killer bee, karui even.  
  
choji, shikamaru, ino.  
  
tenten, lee, guy.  
  
kiba, shino, kurenai and sweet mirai.  
  
gaara, temari, kankuro.  
  
hanabi. _hiashi_?  
  
two seats for his parents, one for jiraiya, one for neji, one for asuma. one for the friend that didn't come.

and then.

  
hinata.  
  
"i do."  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
his wife was sleeping in his arms with her hand resting against her belly.  
  
his son and his wife and all the love that was too big to fit inside him.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
"so, who do you love more, hima?" sakura was holding his daughter in her arms, while hinata was helping boruto with his homework. "mom or dad?"  
  
a silly question that shouldn't weigh so much.  
  
"mama _and_ papa!" and she ran from sakura's arms and hugged naruto. her papa.  
  
_enough_.  
  
[...]  
  
"i don't...i don't hate you, dad." boruto was looking at the groud and twisting his fingers. "i just, uh, wanted you around more, y'know."  
  
naruto hugged him. the tears fell. 

_i'm sorry. i love you. i'm sorry i'm not a good dad. i'm trying to be. i'm trying to be enough._  
  
  
[...]  
  
"you are."

_believe it._

**Author's Note:**

> britney spears' voice: yeah.......


End file.
